Darkest night Eternal Blight
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Light Yagami found a strange notebook called Death Note. With the Death Note, Light, can write the world at his way, perfecting all the defects and polish the ridge of evil. But for that he will need someone to support him and Luna Koyama is perfect. DISCONTINUED
1. A lonely place to die

The Puppet Master 19

Death Note story

This story will follow the original plotline _**with some changes.**_ Also there will be side-pairings, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Darkest night Eternal Blight

**Characters**: Light Yagami and Luna Koyama

**Gender**: Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Horror/Crime

**Summary**: Light Yagami found a strange notebook called Death Note. At first his intentions were good but then he changed completely. With the Death Note Light, can write the world at his way, perfecting all the defects and polish the ridge of evil. But for that he will need someone to support him and Luna Koyama is perfect for that task.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info (she's fictional)<strong>

**Name**: Luna Koyama.

**Age**: same as Light

**Appearance**: Middle back silver hair and dark blue eyes.

**Likes**: weather, animals, culture, helping people and cultures.

**Dislikes**: Light's mind state, spicy food, violence and pervert people.

**Hobby**: Hospital volunteer

**Past**: Luna Koyama belongs to a small family from Japan. She and light were good teen friends until he found Death Note. Luna isn't a straight A student but she can easily resolve problems. She's constantly annoyed by Mello and Light. She thinks Misa is a good friend but easily fooled by Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: A lonely place to die

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

**Luna's POV**

It's officially. I've death fingers trapped around me. Everything changed when I met a guy called Light Yagami. I was his neighbor since my fourteen years old, when he still lived with his parents, and we were actually good friends until one day he changed completely.

He's currently the top straight A student and the most popular guy. Like the other girls I've a crush on him well to be more specific I used to have a crush on him. Like I mentioned before everything changed when he found a notebook written on the cover the words: Death Note in the school ground. I've heard about Death Books and I wasn't the kind of person who believes in those things, and that was so naïve from my part.

Well we left school like we usually do because we had a group project to do so I went to his apartment.

He was gazing the notebook when I took it from him. I felt a strong and cold wave of shivers. I immediately dropped the creepy object and he stared at me intently. He started to laugh at that moment and grabbed the notebook. He asked me if I was okay but I couldn't take my eyes from that thing. Something about that strange black object didn't make me feel human. Like it wanted my soul. Inviting me to grab it again. And I continued to insist to myself that was just a normal notebook since I didn't believe that existed.

To my pleasure, Light comforted me by rubbing my shoulder. I blushed when he kissed my head. I felt normal again, forgetting the stupid Death Note. He grabbed the notebook and waved to me to come to his house so we could finish the project.

I went to his house and we did the project together but he passed all his time staring at that notebook. I can't say how many times he picked that and touched those sheets. It was like he was paralyzed and knew with what he was playing. In the peak of our silence he asked me if I wanted to write something in that book. At first I didn't understand what he wanted to express but he didn't listened to me.

He continued to stare at the notebook and saying, it was calling for him. I insisted that he should leave the book and focus on things more important. Like predictable he didn't give me attention, so when I was going to leave his house I saw him write something on it.

I wanted to see what he wrote and was I was surprised to see who it was. I asked him why he was doing that and at first he initially was skeptical of the notebook's authenticity, but after experimenting it, he realized that the Death Note was actually real. I rolled my eyes several times and I ignored him. He wrote our classmate's name and the way he would die and he started to look at nowhere specifically. Like he was gazing someone.

_Lewis Jackson commits suicide by hitting his head with a hammer thirteen times._

I gasped and I accused him how horrible he could be. He joked and closed the Death Note, stroking my face. I slapped his hand away and left his house. I felt him going after me so took the short path and in a flash I didn't hear his voice anymore.

Now I regret it. I regret being friends with him. In the next morning the gossips started. Lewis died exactly how he wrote. I've mistaken the power of that book.

...

I was too naïve to actually believe in such power and black magic. I was an idiot.

Now Light doesn't want to leave that book for nothing. He came quite fond to that object. He became more heartless and he invented a mask of personalities and characters. I don't know when he's being actually himself or just pretending. He always threatens me. He's afraid that I open my mouth. He killed my cousin with the intention of showing he was serious.

Then…

After putting much on thought into whether or not he should continue using the notebook; he ascertains that no one else would bear the burden of improving the world that explains why he came with the idea of needing someone at his side to rule the world. I was speechless. If he had came to me before finding that Death Note I wouldn't hesitate to accept but when I showed the opposite...he made me suffer.

Now I'm waiting for him in my house. I've to protect my parents and brothers or he'll kill them. He said it himself.

And now I'm alone. In a couple of days, Light felt a huge desire to kill my Boss, Fujimoto. Sure My boss isn't the most gently guy on earth; he's extremely pervert, and was accused of being a rapist. Light didn't conform with the sentence which was granted, so he decided to make justice with his own hands.

**Normal POV**

Luna was seated in the edge of her bed, playing with her fingers while waiting for Light. He called her a few minutes ago, warning her that he was going to pick her up.

Her parents were so happy, thinking that their only daughter was dating Light. His parents were also happy, although Light is more detachment from them.

Luna didn't have to hide her displeasure near him. He too knows, she secretly whishes for him to not appear. But no matter what she thinks of him that will not change. Not for him.

When Luna heard her mother opening the door and greeting Light, her heart felt a strong tug. "Thank you Miss Yumi. Where's Luna?"

"In her room, dear. Make yourself comfortable." Her mother was so sweet towards people even to the strange ones.

"Thanks Miss Yumi." She heard his fake voice.

Luna looked to her door and heard his knocks.

She immediately pulled her blank expression. He entered and closed the door gently behind him. "Good you're here. I thought you would leave like the other times." He said placing his bag on her secretary.

...

He looked to her from the corner of his eyes and waited some reaction. She gave him nothing. "I've some news for you." He said, sitting next to her.

"I thought you were with Takada." She said looking at him.

"She's working." Light brushed some strands of her silver hair, and whispered to her ear. _"I must know Joker's name."_

"Why don't you ask Misa?" Luna pushed him off kindly.

Resting his elbows on his knees, Light said indifferently. "I rather find it in a hard way than have her near me all the time."

"I thought you wanted her near you."

"She's very useful but I need a bit time from her. _Besides like I said I rather find it in a hard way._" He murmured, getting close to her.

To change the topic, Luna asked trying to get more space between them, since Light was enjoying his moves. "Did you visit your parents?"

"Yes I did." He nibbled her earlobe, as his left hand wasted no time to glue itself on her right thigh. Luna grimaced, feeling his arm snaking around her waist. Light pushed Luna, making both fall on the bed at a snail's pace.

Luna continued to grimace while Light did what he wanted. "I'm not Misa." She said trying to push him off her but without success.

Light got her there trapped under him. He took the opportunity of her weakness, to grab her legs to spread them apart. She gasped when he gave her, a soft pat on her female area. She stared at him with pathetic eyes. This wasn't the Light she used to love.

Not at all.

He unbuttoned half of her shirt just enough to show her collar bone, not leaving her tender lips. He planted several hickeys all over her neck. In the precise moment she felt his fingers playing with the rim of her underwear, Light stopped. His bangs shadowed his eyes when he got up and seated. "What is his name again, Luna?" He asked making his way to her secretary, pulling his Death note.

Luna was staring at the ceiling. She knew Ryuk was there, she didn't see him but Light usually stops when he appears. How does she know? She heard him cursing the previous owner of Death Book.

...

"The name Luna, I need the name." He said not looking at her.

"**It seems I appeared in a wrong time.**" Ryuk said glancing at Luna who continued silent.

"How about Mamoru Koyama?" He said with his pen full of death paint ready to write. Luna snapped directly at her baby's brother name.

"Very well." Light started to write, felling a strong yank of his arm, making the page being almost ripped. She grabbed tightly Light's arm, making them smirk. Luna didn't want to say her boss's name but she also didn't want to lose her brother.

He's known as Joker, because he's always joking around with everyone, even with his enemies. He owns a company of paper called WDC, White Dragons Scales. He promoted Luna as his secretary. Despite having middle aged man's problems and an extremely solitary person he was a gentleman. His obsessed passion for Luna made him do horrible things.

"_Fujimoto_." She whispered into his ear, felling his hand pulling a strand of her silver hair, bringing it to his lips. "Good girl." That was all he said before testifying his insanity.

His hand commanded his writing with lethal scribbles, his laugh, and his insanity described him as a unique Kira.

Before the attack Fujimoto was walking peacefully thought the empty streets with his dark brown suitcase. In a few quarters away from her window, he wanted to make a surprise to Luna.

Then it finally occurred. Reacting at each scribble Light made, jets of blood came out of his body, creating incredible pools of blood. Painting the walls red, making the red livid blood seem darker than ever.

Fujimoto screamed at the torture while Light enjoyed with such pleasure the old man's death. It happened all to quick.

Then Fujimoto, in a last mouthful of air he looked to the silver moon and he saw Luna's figure smiling at him.

He died with a smile on his face. A very sick smile.

Light felt Luna's hand slide from his arm. He leaned his back against the chair and breathed out.

"**That was quick**." Ryuk said, looking at the notebook. "**Very inspired as I can see.**"

"That was for your own good, Luna." Light closed the Death Note and tossed the pen aside. "The day was stressing. Let's go to my house." He suggested cupping her face, so she could lock eyes with him.

"You're a murder." She said, feeling his flattering hands growing cold.

"I'm writing the world at my way." He said showing his true identity.

When she didn't respond, Light grabbed her hand, picked his bag and took her to his house. "Where're you going, sister?"

"We're going to take a walk, Mamoru." Light said smiling.

"Can I go too?" He asked happily.

"Humm, maybe tomorrow." He said, patting his head. Mamoru smiled and waved to Luna and Light. When the silver haired-girl stepped out the house she felt a strong scent of blood in the air.

"This is perfume." Light said pulling her to him, encircling an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Remember this was just the prologue . It will be certainly more crimes.<p> 


	2. Dancing at the dawn of the apocalypse

The Puppet Master 19

Death Note

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: Dancing at the dawn of the apocalypse

* * *

><p><strong>Light's POV<strong>

As we walked, I didn't stop question myself about Luna. How come she can't see or hear Ryuk? I've made several researches and nothing came at the surface. I just can't understand it.

I asked Ryuk if he erased her mind and he said no. That's strange. However I'm tired of wasting my time. I've to concern about this world and resolve this enigma at the same time.

"I don't want to go to your house." I heard Luna complaining. I looked at her and her eyes were glowing at the moonlight full of sadness.

I continued with my mouth shut. Just the fact that she touched the Death Note didn't affect her it gives a quite challenge to the brain.

"I'm sure your worries will fade tonight." I said while cuddling onto her neck. I sensed her displeasure but I didn't mind. It's been a while since I had the opportunity to touch her. It's been always Misa or Takada and I really need time from them, especially from Misa.

"It's cold." I heard her comment while rubbing her hands while i focused my attention on the path. It was a cold night and there was no one on the street. Just me, Luna and of course Ryuk.

"**I see, i won't be necessary tonight.**" Ryuk said chuckling.

"You can stay in Misa's room." I said while tighten my grip on Luna's shoulders.

"**And hear you two when you're doing your strange mating? No thanks.**" Ryuk looked to Luna. **"Give me an apple instead."**

Right when I was about to answer to Ryuk I heard a hint of hope on Luna's voice. "Misa's room?"

"I'm not talking to you, Luna. I'm talking with Ryuk. Misa is in some kind of photo session in the other side of the city." After all we've been through she thinks that I will let her go so easily.

"**An apple, Light I want an apple. No wait I want a basket full of apples." **

"And where am I going to get a _basket_ of apples at this time of night, Ryuk?" My head really hurts when he starts to talk about apples.

"**Well if you don't give me apples I won't leave you or**" he looked to Luna whom continued to look forward. "**your Luna. Give an apple then. It doesn't need to be a basket just one little apple.**" He continued to insist in the apples deal. I really need to get free from this stress.

"I'll give one as soon as we arrive home."

"Light I'm not in mood." She said, now looking to her feet.

"**She's not in mood for nothing that requests your presence, Light. Look at her face,**" Ryuk released his creepy laugh. "**You must suck in that thing you humans call sex.**"

"Shut up, Ryuk." I speed up my tracks so we could arrive early.

"Light." She complained again.

"Just shut up, Luna." Gosh that's exhausting.

"**Hey, Hey Light, look at me.**" Even a Shinigami can be a jerk. "**I'm Luna and my obsessed boyfriend is an idiot and he sucks on sex. Sometimes I've to use my fingers to reach,…errrrr. Light what is the name again?**"

...

...

"**Come on. What's the name?" **He went to Luna and started to ask her instead. **"Light. What's the name you humans call to describe the pleasure, you know, when you hit the point?**" Then he was quiet.

...

...

"**I remember. Climaz. Is that it? Climaz?**"

"Climax." Seriously I don't know why I said that.

"**OHH, I'm Luna and my obsessed boyfriend is an idiot and he sucks on sex. Sometimes I've to use my fingers to read my climax. Eheheheh."**

"Finished?" I asked hearing him laughing louder.

"**Yes I finished. But I think she didn't finish.**" He said pointing at Luna. "**She's hiding something."**

I really didn't mind. My relationship with Luna became different in these last couple of months.

In an apace we got at my apartment. I tossed the keys to the table and I saw Luna running to my room and locking herself there. I sighed and I had to give an apple to Ryuk or he wouldn't be quiet or worst he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Silly girl." I grabbed the keys again and unlocked the door. I saw Luna seated on my bed looking at the moonlight. "I don't see why you're still thinking about that jerk." I said and closed the door. The lights were off and only the moonlight illuminated the room.

...

"He was going to hurt you." I said and started to unroll my red tie and unbuttoning my shirt. "I'm trying to make a better world for us." I approached her, grabbed her face and kissed her cheek. "I know you want that. I know you believe me."

"I don't feel comfortable." She said pushing me away. Her displeasure towards me grew at every second. "Right now I don't wanna be near you, Light." I lost my patient. I don't need to mention sex when I'm with Misa. She gives herself without hesitation. But Luna?

Luna is such a complex girl.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

...

"Luna, you _must_ understand. This is a cruel world and I must take precautions to your safety." I quickly climbed onto the bed, crawled behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "I'm trying my best to make this world better and more livid." I kissed her head.

"I'm not Misa, Light. So stop with that foolish-!" I pulled her head behind and kissed her lips.

She placed her hands under my chin and tried to push me away. "Light." She protested feeling my lips pressed against her chin.

To her joy I released her. "You want to live in this world? This is not a place to live Luna. I'm trying to make you feel safe and that implies a great effort from everyone." I said angry.

"Being a murder makes this world better?" She got up and looked at me fiercely. I glared at her and left the bed.

"This world needs redemption and sacrifices are required. I'm the cure to this atmosphere of hostility. The dangers are hidden even in the most unlikely corners. And they are always lurking. Waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike the poor victim." I walked towards her and stopped at the end of the bed. I looked at her and tried to look for signs of discomfort.

"Redemption? You became an egocentric Light. You're starting to lose your sanity." She said taking a few steps back.

I narrowed my eyes and followed her movements. "I am seen as a savior. I do justice with my own hands, Luna. I do a professional job with emotion with my scribbling. I make the criminals feel the pain of their crimes. A fair judgment."

She sighed and ran a hand through her silver hair. "When did you become so cruel, Light?" she asked to nobody in particular.

...

"I'm tired of living in fear."

"I know it's hard, but I need you by my side." I walked towards her and placed my cold hand on her face. I looked deep into her eyes and smiled inwardly. To have everything in place fear is the key to have the plans in order.

Luna grimaced and looked away. Slowly I let my lips connect with her face. I felt her breathing increasing when my hands went to her waist. Then I hugged her for a while. I ran my hand over her head, gently sliding down to her back. I leaned my cheek against her head.

The tips of my fingers caressed her pale skin. I started to undress her still with my cheek in against her head. Her hands immediately got glued on my chest. She felt my heart beating and relaxed.

I gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her on the forehead. She kept her head down. My hands gripped her shoulders and then slid down to her waist.

I unbuttoned her skirt and with a simple tug her skirt fell down. Then I went back and unbuttoned her blouse buttons one by one. When her breasts were displayed I grabbed her face and kissed her deeply.

With my left hand i pushed her until she got completely glued to the wall. _"Everything will__be okay__."_ I whispered, kissing her and hugging her gently, feeling her warm skin against my body.

My hands explored her completely. I grabbed her tightly and took us to bed, stumbling on each other's feet.

"Light" she started.

"**Interesting."**

"Ryuk leave now." I said angry.

"**Ok, ok. I was just kidding. Like I said before I find you humans interesting and-!"**

"Leave."

After Ryuk have left, I took my shirt off and loosen my belt. Luna closed her eyes sadly. I knew she was still upset but whatever she says is nothing to my ears. I don't really want to get angry with her. I focused my lips on her neck, my bangs covered my eyes and the moonlight shone in the room.

**XxxxXXXXxxxx**

It was already at the middle of the night and it began to rain. I finally could relax after the recent events. The room got dark because of the rainy clouds. I turned on the lamp, while penetrating Luna without stopping.

I gave her a hard thrust and slammed my mouth with hers. Her sticky body vibrated in pleasure when I rushed my pace. She sank her nails on my back and I wrapped her legs around my waist.

We opened our eyes and then closed them again. I crushed my body with hers then I snaked my right arm under her leg and brought it to my shoulder.

After a few penetrations I rolled to the side. "_Ride __me_." I whispered squeezing her breasts in my hands while stretching my legs.

Her sweaty body glided perfectly with mine. She used her hands to support herself on my chest. I stuck my nails into her hips and made her move forward and backward. I gritted my teeth trying to prevent a groan to come out. She moaned in low voice.

I threw my head back and closed my eyes abruptly. I heard Luna moaning louder and speeding up the pace. Then I heard her crying in ecstasy, at the same time feeling her walls squeezing around my member.

We both reached our climax together. Her body continued to move for a while. I stopped stroking her body and my hands automatically fell to my sides.

After calming her breathing, Luna left herself fall on top of me. I wiped my sweaty face and put an arm on her back, caressing her. I focused my eyes on the ceiling and started to think about all those people whom I sealed their destiny in Death Note.

Luna on the other hand was breathing normally. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. I looked at her and pushed her gently off me. I laid her down beside me and I covered us with blankets.

I reached over and turned off the light then I got close to her and I leaned against her back. "_I'm __forgetting __something important.__"_ I said a bit worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

_**Normal POV**_

When morning came, Luna woke up with a jolt. "Get dressed quickly." Light said throwing her clothes to her.

"What is it?" Luna asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Dress up already. We have no time, Luna." The stern voice of Light showed her that something was wrong.

"Light? What is it?"

"Shut up and get dressed." The brown haired-boy ordered as he dressed his pants in a rush.

Luna got out of bed and dressed. When she went to grab her bra, Light grabbed her by the arm and dressed her blouse by force.

"Light you're hurting me."

"I forgot the Death Note in your house." He said gritting his teeth.

When he said that the first thing that came to her mind was her family. Especially her little brother who has a habit to go into her room and mess around with her stuff. "WHAT? Light how you could forget something like this?" Luna buttoned her blouse quickly and followed Light who was waiting for her at the doorstep with the keys in his hand.

Luna grabbed her shoes and put them on in the middle of the hallway. The two made their way to Luna's house with a brisk pace.

"Luna, hurry up." Light said while starting to run.

"Light, I can't believe you let a thing like this happen." The silver haired girl voice began to fail.

"I honestly don't know how I could fail like this." Light answered honestly.

"Light." Luna started to cry.

Light stopped and grabbed her by the hand. "Hurry up."

"And if someone becomes aware of that notebook? It's your entire fault." Luna accused him.

Light pulled her and pressed his forehead against hers. "Nothing will happen if we move quickly, Luna. Ok? Nothing will happen, I promise."

By the time when they saw Luna's house a lot of people, journalists and police were piling up the street. Light and Luna stopped at a reasonable distance of that group of people.

"_This __was Kira's work.__"_ the whispers spread like a disease among the people.

"Light?"

"Come on." He pulled Luna and began leading the way among the people.

A small group of journalists was trying to film the corpse but the police didn't allow them to go over the yellow barrier tape. A group of reporters was interviewing Luna's parents while people were taking pictures with their phones.

"Excuse me." Light left Luna's hand while pushing the mob of people to get at Koyama's front door. Luna stopped and looked at the alley where her boss was covered with a white sheet and some policemen peered in there and spoke among themselves.

Fujimoto's hand was paler than white. All the blood that body had once was scattered everywhere. The splashes were so strong that almost painted the walls and the floor.

"Today a shocking new released at first hand here at Sakura's TV. Fujimoto the great businessman best known as a joker owner of the famous paper company Dragon Scales, was found dead in an alley near the house of one of his employees. From what we witnessed today, this violent death was Kira's work, although the police didn't confirm anything yet." A blond journalist spoke.

The words came to the heads of the journalists like easy money. The scenario changed for each of them and their way to talk and interact with the audience was amazing.

"The possibilities are 97% correct. Everyone questions themselves to know what Fujimoto was doing in an alley at that hour of the night."Another red head journalist spoke to the camera.

The questions traveled from the journalist who caught the mob of people. "Maybe Kira can be a rival of Fujimoto. There are many reasons for someone wanting that man dead. I mean he was accused of rape and escaped out of the prosecution." The neighbor of Luna spoke.

"So you don't see Kira as a criminal?"

"Well I am in favor of Kira, definitely. To Fujimoto I think it was a sweet death, even for him. If I were that girl, i couldn't stand looking at myself in the mirror knowing that my alleged rapist is free and i'm seen as a scammer."

"And you think that Kira has done well to "punish" this businessman?" The journalist focused his attention on Luna's neighbor.

"Absolutely. The police do nothing but turn a blind eye in situations like this. The girl he raped should be happy. "

"What about your neighbor, Luna?"

"Luna is a serious girl. She doesn't let anyone step on her and make fun of her. She is a grown girl who helps those in need. If you are thinking she is a scammer then you're going the wrong way. Who knows her well knows that she is a good person."

"Thank yo-!"

"Wait I want to say one more thing." The young neighbor touched slightly on the journalist's shoulder. "GO KIRA WE'RE BELIEVE IN YOU." He screamed, made the sign peace and smiled.

"And as you can see Kira continues to gain more fans as crimes go. This is Shizuka Han from the channel Ying and Yang."

Luna was a few meters from the journalists looking intently to Light's work when they found her as an easy target. The one they wanted.

"Miss Koyama, Miss Koyama." The journalists ran to Luna "How do you explain the fact that your boss is dead in an alley near your home?" The microphone almost touched Luna's lips.

"Leave her alone vultures." Light appeared and took Luna home. Everyone was pushing to get a comment from her.

"Miss Koyama, it is true that you had an affair with Mr. Fujimoto?"

"Miss Koyama, it is true that you believe that Mr. Fujimoto was a rapist?"

"Miss Koyama, it is true that you were a victim of sexual harassment from Mr. Fujimoto?"

"Miss Koyama, it is true that Mr. Fujimoto rapped you?"

Light was able to get at home. Luna's parents disgusted with the stupidity of the journalists said out loud that they will not pay more statements.

Once home Light hugged Luna."My dear are you okay?" Yumi her mother asked affectionately rubbing her daughter's arm.

Light felt her tears getting entangled in his half open shirt. "It's better to take her to her room, Mrs. Koyama."

"Yes. Do that for us, Light. My wife will prepare a strong tea for you two." Luna's father, Satoshi **s**aid while rubbing his mustache.

Light, not wasting time took her to her room. Once there he found the Death Note just like he had left. Luna sat on her bed and hid her crying face in her hands.

"What a relief." He exhaled deeply, putting the Death Note inside a bag that Luna had.

"Relief? Look what you did." Luna stated. "Now they are increasingly suspicious. Not to mention that you almost placed my family in danger."

Light went to the window and closed the curtains. "Take it easy. I know what I did. No-one is going to suspect anything because Kira does this sort of thing."

"You make this kind of stuff." Luna stood up and looked ominously to Light.

"I understand you're angry. I was the one who committed this serious mistake."

...

"Now we only need a good story. We left a few minutes before he was murdered and went to my house to make a school project." He walked towards her.

"Don't come near me." Luna wiped her tears and went to the opposite direction of Light.

"Love-!"

"I'll be seen as suspicious because my own boss was murdered a few meters from my bedroom window." She spoke softly yet angry.

"This is just one of the sacrifices that we must face together." He approached her and grabbed her gently by the arms. "That girl was raped and you could be next. Did you saw the look on his eyes each time you got near him?"

"This is something I don't want to be associated." Luna looked into his eyes.

"Too bad. You're involved in this just like me. You're the one that I need at my side, my Luna." Light planted a comfort kiss on her lips.

"Oh sorry!" Yumi appeared with the tea tray in the room. "I should have knocked on the door but with this whole thing about Kira and the murder of Joker, I'm so confused."

"We were all shocked, mother."

"Why don't you take a hot bath, dear?" Yumi smiled at her child.

"Maybe later, mother."

"What time did you two left?" She asked.

"We left shortly after dinner." Luna answered.

"Yumi." Satoshi called.

"Drink your tea and relax the police will be here soon." Yumi looked at the two and then shut the door.

Luna sighed exhausted and took her cup of tea. "Relax." She heard Light saying.

"I would relax if you weren't here." The bitter voice she used to him made him narrowing his eyes at her, but he couldn't judge her. She was very emotional right now.

Light watched Luna quietly. The young girl, put the cup on the tray, and sighed. She could still hear the police comments, the sound of cameras and the high whispers.

"I'm sorry." Light stroked the disturbed girl's arm. "I promise .I'll make-!"

"Luna, Light." Mamoru looked through the door. "The police are here."

"Well, get down." Luna moved away from Light and gave him a glare.

"**Who ****would say that Luna ****can ****be creepy****? ****You get****yourself****a problem ****here****, Light."** Ryuk said while watching Luna, who took Mamoru's hand and led him downstairs.

"It's play time." Light said looking at the door.

**XxxxXXXXxxxx**

As was expected, the police made the most obvious questions they had. Of course there were some that disgusted her and others rather embarrassing, but it was normal questions.

Police questions. The game of puzzles.

When they left, only Light's father stayed. The man was talking to Luna's parents and the fact that he sympathize with her helped a lot.

"If you need anything just say, Luna. I'm here to help you."

"Thank you, Mr. Yagami." Luna thanked.

"Light, take care of her."

"I know, Dad." Light was mentally glaring at his father. The relationship between these two wasn't very famous.

Then the good man left.

"Would you be with you today?" Light whispered. Luna gave him only a look of 'Please tell me you're kidding me.' But he saw there.

"Tomorrow meet me at the red coffee shop."

"Okay." She said not too serious.

"Ok." He kissed her head. "I'll talk with my father."

"About what?"

"So the journalists can stay away from you."

...

"Mr. and Mrs. Koyama, I gotta go. I apologize for not being here to support your daughter, but she wants to be alone."

"Yes, we understand. Be careful my son, now nobody can walk in the streets peacefully." Luna's father said, putting his hands on his wife shoulders.

Light nodded and gave a last glance to Luna. She looked at the ground not making eye contact with him.

After leaving home, Light went to his father's car. He has to be careful but it will be very difficult to Luna stay in those vultures sight. **"You're ****screwed.****"**

...

**"****Why ****are you**** ignoring ****me**?" Ryuk asked curiously.

_"__Shush, __Ryuk__. __We are__ being watched__."_ Light muttered through clenched teeth.

"Father." Light called.

...

"I need a favor."

"Speak."

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning on the red coffee shop<strong>

All she wanted to do was to stay in bed and hope that this mess was over. Light said that he would stop the journalists to take pictures and ask questions. In the first minutes came three journalists then two more of those vultures hungry for information.

"Look is Luna." People who passed by, whispered among themselves and would take a photo or two. Luna would look at them and quickly turned her face to the other side, only to be reflexed on the coffee shot showcase.

"Here." Light put two cakes on the table. One for him and the other for her "Eat this."

"I'm not hungry." Luna confessed as she put more sugar in her coffee.

"You are already in the third packet of sugar."

"Don't bother me, please. Yesterday i had enough." Luna sighed tired and pulled the spoon aside. "I didn't sleep all night. It looked like the smell of his blood grew stronger every minute."

"You're going to volunteer at the hospital today?" Light drank is coffee.

"I'll see if I want to go." She looked at the Light. When he was about to answer the phone started ringing.

"Won't you answer?" He asked.

"It's not mine. I turned it off last night." She rested her face on her hand.

"Just a moment." Light reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone. "Oh no it's Misa. Wait a minute." Light rose and walked away slowly. "Yes, Misa? Is everything okay?" His voice began to fade.

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. Some minutes later, Light was still talking on the phone. That Misa will never learn. With Light giving her the attention she so desires she doesn't realize that he's only using her. Maybe she knows but doesn't care.

"Hmm weird." Luna spoke to nobody in particular, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hello!"

...

"Can I sit?"

...

"This cake looks delicious?"

"Look, i'm not going to about what happened. I'm already too disturbed with what happened. So leave me alone. I-!"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you wouldn't eat this cake." The unknown young man said putting the cake on the table.

"Who are you?"

"Hm?" Those eyes were very deep.

"Oh my name is Ryusaki. Nice to meet you." The young man sat up and held out his hand.

"Ryusaki?"

...

"You are detective L?"

"Hmm this cake is good." He said and began to eat the cake. "Do you know that if you eat a piece of this cake you will start to smile? He's very sweet."

"_The_ Detective L?"

"You can call me Ryusaki." His black hair matched his dark circles under his eyes. He wore a white shirt and jeans.

Simple.

But not the way she imagined him.

"What-!"

"Here." Ryusaki offered a piece of cake. "Have a taste."

"Sorry but why are you here?" Luna asked bewildered.

"Well, i'm investigating the Kira's case." He stood waiting for Luna to eat the piece of cake that he offered her. "And I saw your pretty sad face and I thought I could come here and cheer you up."He smiled.

"But-!"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked while eating a huge mouthful of cake still looking at her with his big eyes.

"I-!"

"Good." He grabbed Luna's hand and the coffee got poured. "I know a nice place where you can relax. I bet you're feeling very disturbed."

"But-!"

"Come on. Oops." He turned around and grabbed Luna's cake. "Now he can go." Then he took her to the park. Well he dragged her to the park.

"Wait-!"

"OK. See you later." Light closed the phone and went to the table where he left Luna. "Luna?" Light looked at the table and the coffee had been spilled and one of the cakes had been eaten and the other disappeared.

"Luna?" Light looked in all directions and no sign of Luna. "Damn it." he cursed and grabbed the phone again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh heavens. This was the longest chapter I've written so far. Well now I can start writing the chapters of my Naruto stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know i said i would follow the plot line and I would put more crimes but i decided to write this story at my way and the next chapter will definitely have the crimes. Soooo sorry guys:D


End file.
